Red Candy
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: A serial killer who has named himself Candyman has his sights on Jane... Will the team get the guy in time? Or is Jane's fate sealed? Jane angst XD
1. Wrapped

The idea for this story came to me whilst I was eating a toffee… don't ask but please read and review if you like or if you want to tell me I'm a crap writer… Enjoy.

Wrapped

The scene was like nothing they had ever seen before. The victim was a young girl who had suffocated; her body was wrapped up in a strong plastic. But it wasn't this that had them wondering whether the guy was a nut job with a weird fetish or a complete psychopath. Her body was wrapped up like a piece of candy. Even Jane was baffled when he walked onto the crime scene.

"And I thought Red John was weird." He thought to himself as he looked more closely at the body.

Blood caked the left side of the girls head which to him already gave him answers to why she was curled up the way she was.

"Joanna, 24, works at the local wildlife centre. She was found two hours ago by that young boy over there."

"Was she dead before she was wrapped up?" asked Lisbon as he stared at the body in confusion.

"No," Jane stately simply as he looked to her "she was unconscious when her wrapped her up."

Lisbon knew it made sense but hoped he would continue anyway.

"From the look of the head wound I'd say she was hit hard enough that she would wake up in the time it would take for her to suffocate. Whilst awake and suffocating one uses the oxygen up quicker. What confuses me is whether he intended for her to remain unconscious or whether he just hit her a little too hard."

It was baffling to say the least; they had never seen anything like this before and hopefully never would.

"Hey boss!!!" Rigsby shouted as he ran up to herm, a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked as he stopped in front of her.

He passed it to her and she turned it to see a message:

Have fun finding me.

Candyman

"What the hell" she said as she then passed it to Jane.

"The man we are dealing with here is using a urban myth and making it his own. Its like he intends to make his own version of the story."

"Who was the Candyman anyway?" asked Rigsby

"Its just a story Rigsby." Said Lisbon.

"Yeah I know, just like Zakaria was just a story but I'd still like to know."

"He was said to be a black slave working on a plantation in New Orleans. He was a talented artist and so his so called boss asked him to paint a portrait of his prised daughter. Candyman fell in love with the daughter though and when his boss found out his daughter and the slave were in love he hunted him down and cut off his hand. He and his followers smothered him in honey and threw him into a beehive. He died of his injuries and he is said to walk the earth with only murder on his mind."

"That's horrible!!! But nothing like what this guys doing." Said Lisbon gestured towards the now unwrapped body.

"Which is what I don't get. He is using the name of a frightening murderous character but not following the myth. Which makes me think he never intended to follow the myth in the first place."

"Then why use the name?" said Rigsby as he looked at Jane quizzically.

"Good question and one I don't have an answer to right now." Rigsby and Lisbon tried not to look at him as shocked as they were. He usually always had an answer.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, "I will figure it out like I always do."

Jane caught a glimpse of something on the girl's body in the corner of his eye. He turned and walked towards her picking up another, larger piece of paper:

So you found my second note, thought you would. I am going to give you a head start to who my next victims is.

Its you… Patrick Jane.

Candyman

Uh oh… what's going to happen next… please review and tell me what you think… If its gay tell me and I won't bother updating. Apologies for my unfinished Mentalist stories, I've hit writers block with them but I swear they will be finished but for now I am going to stick with this one (if people like it)


	2. Candyman

Heres the next chapter guys… hopefully you will like this one better than the first. Please review and tell me what you think.

Candyman

Jane dropped the note in pure shock and proceeded to take small step backwards, this attracted the teams attention.

"Jane?" Lisbon paused "Jane what's wrong?"

Rigsby picked up the piece of paper and he to was shocked by what it said, he gave Jane a concerned glance before he passed it to Lisbon.

"What the…" she paused "Jane?"

Jane did nothing but walk off. How did the killer know him? Was it Red John trying to get at him in a different way? Did he know the killer personally? None of this made sense.

"Jane," Lisbon shouted as she motioned for Rigsby to stay there.

She followed him to the CBI vehicle where she managed to grab his shoulder and turn him so he was facing her.

"How does the killer know my name?" He asked. His tone frightened.

"I don't know but its not going to happen. We're not going to let him get you Jane.

Patrick nodded, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the world, but he knew he had to stay strong and find this killer before he found him.

*

Everything in the office was quiet. Jane lay on his couch but his features were frightened and confused. Lisbon stood in her office watching him from her window. She had promised him that the killer wouldn't get to him but was that a promise she could keep. She was beginning to question her abilities to keep her team safe her friend's safe.

Jane began to toss and turn violently on the couch. Was he having a nightmare? Lisbon left her office and made her way to the couch where she tried to pry Jane from the grip of his fears. It didn't work, nothing did, he just continued to toss and turn. Then he abruptly stopped, his breathing calmed a little but his body stopped moving all together.

"Jane," she shook him again but nothing happened still and Lisbon began to worry "Come on Jane wake up." She said as she shook him more forcefully but it still did not rouse him.

She didn't know what to do, she couldn't wake him and she knew he wasn't a deep sleeper. She felt small tremors wrack his body under her soft touch. What was happening? The tremors became stronger and stronger until Jane was pull into the grips of a seizure.

"JANE!!!" Lisbon screamed "SOMEONE CALL 911."

Van Pelt ran to Lisbon's side and tried to help keep Jane from hurting himself.

"What's happening?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Jane's seizure slowed until only small tremors ran through him. The grand-mal seizure lasted for a gruelling two minutes and left Jane panting.

"Boss," said Rigsby as he walked up to the couch "ETA on the ambulance is two minutes."

"Thanks Rigsby."

"There's something else." He paused "I just received a message on my computer, it was sent to everyone except Jane."

"What did it say?"

"Is he screaming yet?"

Lisbon's heart sank, but her gut told her that something else was about to happen. The lights went out and everyone came to an abrupt standstill waiting for the emergency power to kick in. Nothing happened for what felt like and age until a click and the emergency power was on.

Jane's cell phone began to ring fill the silent room with noise. Lisbon pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Unknown contact flashed on the screen and Lisbon decided to answer it.

Hello

Agent Lisbon a presume?

Yes

_Well I am the one you've been searching for. I am also the one who cut the power in your building and poisoned Patrick Jane. Aren't you curious as to how I did that by the way._

How?

_In the ink was a toxin that when touched immediately enters the body and then the blood stream. Made it myself. Had to test it on a few others before Jane. You see I knew you wouldn't make it easy for me to get Jane so I devised a plan. In about two minutes the emergency power is also going to go out, I am a man of many skills. After that you will hear a two gunshots. After that well its up to you whether you stay put or look for the poor buggers I've shot._

But…

Before she got to finish the phone went dead.

"Move Jane to my office, he'll be safer there."

Cho and Rigsby nodded and moved Jane. Van pelt however felt strongly that Lisbon was making a mistake.

"Its obvious that this is a trap."

"Yes it is so he won't guess that I moved Jane."

"What if that is what he wanted you to do?"

"You got any…" once again she didn't finish her sentence as the lights going out stopped her.

Being that it was dark outside they didn't even get natural light.

Bang… Bang…

Just as he had said two shots rang out and Lisbon didn't move, Rigsby and Cho went though seeing as they couldn't see there boss motioning for them all to stay put.

Five long minutes past and nothing happened, Cho and Rigsby returned after their search for the two apparent dead bodies only to have not found any.

A buzz sounded and the lights in the building jumped back to life illuminating the light starved rooms.

"Go check on Jane." Said Lisbon as she holstered her gun, wondering why she had been holding it in the first place. Who can use a gun in the pitch black.

"LISBON!!!" there was a pause and Rigsby ran out of the office with a grief across his face.

Another cliffie… what will happen next. Is jane still there? Or is he dead? Wait to find out… next chapter probably won't be up till Saturday but I will try and get it up for tomorrow if I can. But I will probably have the hangover from hell so I don't think I'll want to be doing much thinking XD


	3. Broken Before it Started

Broken Before It Started

Lisbon ran into the office expecting to find Jane dead on the floor, only to find that he wasn't there. The so-called Candyman had snuck into the office and taken Jane.

"Did you leave him?" asked Lisbon as she looked at Rigsby and Cho.

"Yes," was all Rigsby could say.

Cho just stood there for a moment, waiting for whether Lisbon expected and answer from him. She did.

"We left to see if we could find the people who got shot. No one was. This is what he was going to do from the start. Get Jane alone and Kidnap him."

For some reason Lisbon couldn't be mad at her team-mates. Sure they just made the biggest mistake in the history of big mistakes, but they had been trick just like everyone else.

"Jane was in a bad way when we last saw him. We need to find him before its too late." Said Van Pelt.

Lisbon felt the urge to roll her eyes 'Thank you captain obvious' she thought as she looked to her hands. She had no idea where to begin looking. _'This guy obviously likes Candy… He could own a candy store'_ said a voice in her head, Jane's voice.

"We she start looking for candy stores in the area. They'd be a good place to start."

'_Couldn't have put it better myself.' _Said Jane again, that forced a smile onto Lisbon's lips. He was still with them, in a way.

"What is it boss?" said Cho as he noticed the smile.

"Nothing, just realised that Jane would have been the one to come up with that."

Cho looked confused but didn't press the matter. Was their boss already grief stricken.

*

They looked up all the candy stores in the area but one really stood out.

"Hey boss one of the sweet shops in the Sacramento area is called Candyman. I'd say that would be a good place to look first." Said Van Pelt as she looked over her shoulder at her boss.

"Can you see who owns it?" Said Lisbon as she walked to Grace's side.

"Yeah," said Van Pelt as she brought up the information file."

"Jason Walker, 45. He has a criminal record for drunk and disorderly nothing serious. His medical file is here too, maybe there's something on there."

Lisbon nodded in agreement.

"Ok," said Van Pelt as she typed a little more "Ah, Jason Walker is a schizophrenic, but it also says he takes his meds and they believe his isn't a threat."

"Doesn't mean he isn't. I say we pay him a visit." Said Lisbon as she gave Van Pelt a slight pat on the shoulder.

20 minutes later they were stood out side Candyman Sweet Store, it was a very clean and well kept looking place. Everything was decorated with pinks, plumbs and red. The windows were filled with tubs of sweets piled to the ceiling. It just looked like and ordinary sweetshop.

"I'm beginning to think this was a waste of time." Said Cho blankly.

Lisbon only looked at her colleague for a second before she returned her attention to the shop in front of her.

She was the first to walk through the door followed by Cho. The shop was quiet due to it being still quite early.

"Can I help you?" said a Man from behind the counter.

"You Jason Walker?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I'm Agent Lisbon, this is Agent Cho CBI. Where were you last night at approximately eight pm?"

"I was here, clearing up."

"Have you got anyone that can vouch for that?"

"No, I work alone."

Lisbon recognised the voice, it was similar to the voice of the phone but not enough to prove that it was him. Then the plastic wrap in a room behind the shop caught her eye.

"What would you need plastic wrap for, aren't the sweets already wrapped."

"Yes, that's for special occasions."

Lisbon gave him a quizzical look.

"Easter, Christmas, that kinda thing." He concluded.

"You mind if we take a sample?"

"You haven't told me why you're here yet. Have I done something."

"We are investigating the murder of a young girl and the attempted murder and kidnap of our college." Said Cho.

"So to rule you out of the investigation you won't mind if we take a sample of that plastic wrap."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that." Said the man.

Suddenly the shutters on the windows and door came down.

"What the…" said Lisbon and Cho as they turned too look at the windows.

"Put down your weapons." Said the Man as he now aimed a gun at both of them.

The two agents turned to face Jason Walker only to be staring down the barrel of a gun. They complied with his demand. Lucky for them they had gone to the shop with back up so they wouldn't be stuck with this nut job for long.

"Where's Jane?"

"Mr Jane is downstairs. Would you like to see him?"

Lisbon nodded along with Cho.

"Go through there, nice and slow, no funny business."

The agents did as they were told and went through the door and then down the stairs. It was cold and damp at the bottom. Fear began to twist Lisbon's stomach into knots.

Jane was lying on the cold damp floor convulsing violently.

"How long has he been seizing?"

"Five minutes, longer than any of the test subjects. Worked better then I could ever have hoped."

Lisbon stared at Jane with tears in her eyes. His body stilled abruptly, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, his wrists bleeding from the shackles around his wrists. He was a mess and it broke Lisbon's heart.

Sorry it took so long. I literally wrote this chapter with non-existent time. Four weeks left of my course means I have no time on my hands. Please tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
